


Saccharine

by Markovia



Series: A Good Deed [4]
Category: Durarara!!
Genre: Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Peaches - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-02
Updated: 2017-06-02
Packaged: 2018-11-08 02:22:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11072055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Markovia/pseuds/Markovia
Summary: Shizuo adores peaches. Izaya likes watching him eat them.





	Saccharine

**Author's Note:**

> A simple, sickly sweet piece. I'm sorry for being so rubbish at updating this week - moving house is hard! I don't want to adult, I want to sit around and write filth.

Izaya’s sitting at his desk, fingers flitting lightly across the keyboard of his laptop.  Shizuo lounging on the sofa on the other side of the room, long legs dangling off the end. He’s on his day off, so he came over earlier than usual. Izaya has to work but Shizuo’s happy to amuse himself until he’s free. The blond is quiet, so he doesn’t mind having him around. In fact, it’s quite pleasant. Izaya keeps typing but his gaze shifts to look at his partner. He’s reading some novel from Izaya’s bookcase, the informant can’t read the title from the distance between them. It’s no longer odd to see him out of the bartender uniform that he wore when they fought, it’s been a long time. Izaya prefers the jeans and plain white t-shirt that he’s wearing today, they suit him. One hand keeps dipping into a brown paper bag that’s resting on the floor. He brought that with him when he arrived earlier that morning with a bright smile on his face. The contents are, as Shizuo himself declared earlier, his favourite food.  _ Peaches,  _ the flat, Saturn-shaped variety. The fruit is vibrant in colour, fresh from an open market-stall near the station. Izaya wrinkles his nose as Shizuo raises another one to his lips. That’s the fourth one now. The blond is messy when he eats them, the juice dribbles down his chin and makes his hands sticky. He’s not so fond of peaches, they’re too sweet and he doesn’t like the soft texture of the skin. 

 

“Don’t get my books dirty. Your fingers are sticky,” Izaya says, irritably. His gaze lowers to Shizuo’s mouth as he bites down on the fruit, watching as his lips are saturated with the sweet, syrupy liquid. The blond lowers the peach and swallows the flesh in his mouth. The informant hates to admit that the very sight makes his own mouth water. 

 

“I won’t,” he grumbles in response. He glances down at the peach in his hand and then back up to Izaya. “You want one?”

 

The informant shakes his head and rolls his eyes. “No. I don’t like peaches.”

 

“How can you not like peaches?”

 

“How can you eat so many peaches?” Izaya retorts, shaking his head as if in disbelief. “You’re eating them like they’re going out of fashion, it’s disgusting.”

 

The blond finishes off the peach he’s eating and grabs another one, much to Izaya’s irritation. The informant keeps on typing but finds that he still can’t look away when the other man lets juice drip down his hand and chin. Slowly, intentionally, Shizuo licks around his fingers,  _ staring  _ at Izaya the whole time. The brunet swallows, tenses up slightly. If he had the easy mobility he’d lost long ago, he would have jumped across the desk to either kiss the blond or punch him. He sits up straighter and leans forward as if he’s going to try to get up but a sharp twinge in his left leg stops him and his face contorts in pain. They spent yesterday walking around the city and Izaya suspects he may have pushed himself a little too far as he’s so sore that he’s struggling. Instead, Shizuo stands, grabbing the paper bag with one hand, and moves toward the informant. He drops the bag onto the desk beside the laptop and Izaya finally stops typing so that he can push it slightly further away. 

 

“I don’t like peaches,” he repeats, narrowing his eyes. 

 

“Yes you do,” Shizuo replies. He takes another bite of the one in his hand. 

 

Izaya opens his mouth to complain but before he can get the words out, Shizuo’s lips are smothering his. He jerks in response but there’s a hand on the back of his head which holds him in place. He can taste the sweetness of peaches throughout the kiss and he’s pleasantly surprised to find that he likes it. It’s a delicate flavour, not overpowering, delicious enough to make Izaya snake his tongue into Shizuo’s mouth. His cheeks are hot, he knows that they’ll be flushed with an embarrassing pink. Eventually, the blond leans back and gives his lover a smirk. 

 

“Told you so,” Shizuo says, poking a finger into Izaya’s chest. 

 

The brunet glares at him. The flavour is still on his lips, the delicate perfume now too sweet without the bitterness of the other man’s taste to offset it. He narrows his eyes and spits, “Fuck you.”

 

Shizuo chuckles lightly and returns to the sofa, bag of peaches in hand. 


End file.
